Décision
by NothingBeatsLife
Summary: Une décision à prendre qui changera toute une vie.


_**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "décision" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.4**_

* * *

Kate avançait dans le long boulevard, l'arme au poing. Les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage. Elle savait que cette nuit pouvait changer et bouleverser toute sa vie future. Castle avait tout fait pour l'en empêcher, refusant de la perdre et la voir se perdre même. Mais malgré tout, il ne pouvait que la comprendre, elle le savait. Elle continuait de marcher jusqu'au point de rendez-vous. Il faisait froid, atrocement froid pour une nuit de mai, mais elle continuait, ne s'arrêtant pas, laissant le froid et le vent engourdirent son esprit et son corps, laissant sa colère, sa peine et sa haine la submerger. C'était la première en plus d'un an qu'elle ressentait cela. Elle avait afin réussi à trouver le bonheur et la sérénité avec Rick et voilà que Braken voulait encore le lui arracher, comme si il n'avait pas déjà fait assez de mal. Il avait détruit sa vie, la laissant mourir à petit feu. Les larmes coulèrent, encore et encore, des larmes qu'elle n'avait retenues que trop longtemps. Tout devait changer, elle devait mettre un terme à cette histoire, à cette enquête qui foutait sa vie en l'air, pour pouvoir repartir à zéro et à se laisser aller avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Pour elle, c'était tout ce qui comptait aujourd'hui. Jamais encore, la jeune détective n'avait éprouvé une telle détermination.

Les lumières des voitures et des immeubles lui agressaient les yeux mais elle refusait de baisser la tête, sa colère surpassant tout le reste, même Castle. C'était cette colère qui l'avait amené ici, n'écoutant ni Castle ni ses deux autres coéquipiers. Mais c'était la seule solution, la dernière possible même si elle lui faisait perdre son boulot, sa carrière ou bien même sa vie. Elle devait le faire, pour sa mère, pour Montgomery, pour les autres victimes sans voix de cet homme sans âme, pourri jusqu'à la moelle. A chaque pas qu'elle faisait, sa vie défilait un peu plus devant ses yeux. Elle revoyait le policier annonçant leur annonçant la mort de sa mère, la descente aux enfers de son père, sa propre noyade, son entrée à l'académie de police, la main secourable qu'avait été Royce, les livres de Castle qui l'avait sauvé un peu plus. Puis elle revit leur rencontre, cette rencontre qui avait définitivement changé sa vie, et tout les moments qu'ils avaient partagés, les cafés, les disputes, les rires, les yeux levés au ciel, les théories plus farfelues les une que les autres, leur début en tant que couple, leur premier weekend ensemble, son premier noël en 14 ans, le tiroir qu'elle lui avait offert, l'enlèvement d'Alexis, l'anniversaire de Rick. Toutes les nuits passées à faire l'amour ou simplement à s'ouvrir l'un à l'autre. Au fond, c'était ce qu'elle regretterait le plus si cette nuit devait se finir par la fin de sa vie, ne pas être allé plus loin avec Castle. Mais c'était aussi la raison pour laquelle elle faisait cela. Pour lui, pour eux.

Elle leva les yeux vers la lune pleine que l'on distinguait à peine sous le brouillard new yorkais. Elle sourit, se promettant, à elle-même, à sa mère, à Castle, que celui qui girait ce soir sur le sol glacé serait le sénateur.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Elle avait cinq minutes d'avance quand elle tourna dans une allée sombre qu'elle ne connaissait que trop. Celle où sa mère était décédée, seule. Elle tourna autour d'elle-même, repérant les lieux pour savoir s'il était déjà là, lui aussi. Les larmes dévalaient toujours sur son si beau visage marqué par sa haine sans nom.

- Quelle symbolique ce soir, Katherine.

Elle fit volte-face, rencontrant le regard froid comme celui d'une vipère prête à bondir de l'homme qu'elle attendait. Il arborait une sorte de rictus, pensant avoir le pouvoir comme toujours. Elle se rappela de cette phrase qu'il lui avait dite lors de leur rencontre. _«Ce n'est pas celui qui a l'arme mais celui qui détient le pouvoir.» _Ce soir, elle allait lui prouver que c'était bien le contraire. Sans un mot, elle tendit le bras droit, pointant ainsi son revolver en sa direction. La décision était sienne maintenant. _Elle_ détenait le pouvoir en cet instant. Leurs regards se battaient dans un duel. Il sortit également une arme. Pour une fois, il comptait faire le sale boulot lui-même. Kate s'en sentit ironiquement honoré. Elle fixait maintenant l'arme pointée sur elle. Elle devait prendre une décision et vite. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, focalisant toute sa détermination sur sa mère, Montgomery et Castle, et tira trois coups. Le corps en face d'elle s'écroula, un visage satisfait toujours gravé sur son visage. Beckett s'effondra à son tour à genoux, les larmes redoublèrent emmenant avec elles les sanglots bruyants. Elle l'avait fait. Et peut importait les conséquences, elle pouvait enfin, après 14 ans, tirer un trais sur cette affaire qui avec dicté sa vie.


End file.
